Queen of the Jungle (Nidalee X Gnar)
by beakerboi66
Summary: Nidalee is the ultimate Huntress, but she has yet to discover a foe as challenging as the mighty Mega Gnar. Mega Gnar rampages on her allies, putting her team in a very desperate situation. Can Nidalee find a way to defeat Mega Gnar and prove herself as the Queen of the Jungle? In the heat of battle, a very unexpected turn of events renders Nidalee confused and unsure of what to do


31 December 2016

Queen of the Jungle

The three ravenous wolves slashed towards the Huntress, Nidalee, but to no avail. She was too quick and did not receive a single scratch as she gracefully dodged every attack. It happened that Nidalee needed gold, and her best bet was to kill the mother wolf and her two cubs. In truth, she had already done this quite a few times. After a short period, the wolves would come back to life, and every time they did, Nidalee would be there, ready to pounce. The mother wolf struggled desperately to fend off the vicious predator that had come to collect their lives, but in a sudden moment of panic and confusion, Nidalee's spear penetrated her skull. The big wolf's eyes raised themselves up and out of sight as she lost her balance and fell over, making a splash in the mud. The birds in the trees stopped singing, insects stopped buzzing, and it was as though the jungle itself stopped marching and stood at attention before its Queen, praising and congratulating her on another fresh kill.

The two wolf cubs beheld the sight of their lifeless mother in total shock. They prodded her motionless body, but the great wolf did not wake up. Then, their ears perked up as a nonchalant Nidalee approached them. She hissed sharply, protracting her claws. The tiny wolves did not move and continued to hug their mother. Before they could open their eyes from a blink, Nidalee slashed off their heads, and then collected her reward.

"See you soon," she chuckled.

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

"What?!" Nidalee stared up at the sky and saw her team mate's icon. Ashe was dead. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she leapt into the air and landed on four paws, prancing rapidly towards the enemy.

"AAAAASHE!" cried Miss Fortune, as her dismembered friend bled everywhere. "Noooo! Waaahhhhh….." she started bawling and held the upper half of her dead ADC in her arms. Ashe's organs were sprawled across the lane of the field of justice.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lulu smiled and pointed her finger. "I didn't even know Gnar's boomerang could do that! Wild Growth must have made a _huge_ difference. Lulu smirked, and yelled a new command to her pet yordle. "Gnar, get that pirate! Beat her to a pulp!"

"Shubbanuffa!" Gnar replied.

Miss Fortune turned her head and screamed in terror as the gigantic yordle waddled towards her. She got up and ran as fast as she could down the lane, hoping she might make it to her friendly turret.

Lulu started to worry that Miss Fortune would escape. "GNAR! USE HOP!"

The yordle bounced through the air and made a second bounce on a minion. He landed right in front of Miss Fortune.

"Better luck next time," Lulu giggled.

"Wabbo!" Gnar squealed.

Miss Fortune raised her head and glared at Lulu. "The match isn't over. You haven't won! I'll reign hell upon you with my ultimate, just wait!"

"Hold on, Gnar, don't kill her yet. I think this naughty little pirate needs an attitude adjustment!" Lulu pointed her staff and Miss Fortune's muscles became petrified, and her tight pants ripped at the back, exposing her ass. Lulu waved her staff once more, causing her panties to pull themselves down to her knees. She then picked up the gigantic yordle with a heave and toddled over to Miss Fortune, who couldn't move anything except her eyes and mouth.

She caught sight of them at the edge of her field of view, and glimpsed the yordle's flaccid cock. "It's that big when it's FLACCID?! Please, Lulu, end the Wild Growth! END WILD GROWTH!"

"Ha! Maybe this will teach you some manners!" Lulu hoisted the creature up to Miss Fortune's tiny, dark circle, and pressed his penis against it.

"Not that hole! Lulu, I'll go AFK if you stop, I promise!"

"Nah, I think my pet deserves a treat. Who's a good boy?!"

"Gnar!" squealed the yordle.

"Yes, you such a good, cute, cute cuuute!" Lulu hugged him tight and then looked back down at Miss Fortune's perfect, round ass. "Looks pretty tight," she giggled. She guided the yordle's paws up to their victim's shoulders and he grasped them, protracting his claws into her skin which established an inseparable grip. "Good boy!" Lulu let go and went in-between the two, grabbing the flaccid cock and stroking it. Tears began to stream down Miss Fortune's face. Lulu prodded Gnar's cock against her balloon knot, and with her other hand she pushed on Gnar's lower back. "Thrust, Gnar, thrust!"

The yordle obeyed, and Miss Fortune's shit box was filled up with Gnar's flaccid cock.

"Good boy! Keep going and don't stop!"

"Kshaa!" the yordle moaned. His cock began to fill with blood and it grew rapidly as he fucked her back door.

"Aahhh!" Miss Fortune shivered.

"You're so dirty. I knew you'd enjoy it! Ha!"

Her asshole stretched to its limit as the cock that was squished inside of her anus became erect.

"No-no-no it's too big! It's getting too big! Aaaaah!" she squeaked.

Gnar's cock approached full erection as he kept fucking her sewer hole. Its width exceeded five inches and its length, ten. Her dirty starfish started ripping and blood sprayed everywhere, painting Gnar's fur bright red.

"Oooh! Aaahh-oooooooooh!"

"Faster, Gnar! Make sure that demon tunnel is fully exorcised," Lulu said while winking at Miss Fortune, who was now in too much shock to speak.

He obeyed the command thoughtlessly and moaned.

"No fair. I want to have fun too!" she complained. She got down and put Gnar's balls in her mouth and started sucking them. "Mmmmm!" Moments later, she noticed his balls were getting bigger in her mouth. "Mmmfh?" She stopped and stood back, carefully observing the creature. His fur was growing longer, and his thrusts were getting faster and more violent. "Uuh….Oh no…PIX!"

Pix knew exactly what to do, giving Lulu lots of Movement Speed.

"Let's get out of here!" Lulu raced away atop her staff. "That was close, huh, Pix?" Abruptly, a spear struck Lulu through the chest. "Huh?!"

Nidalee leapt out of the brush in cougar form and pounced on Lulu, tearing her head from her body with one bite. She instinctively feasted on Lulu's corpse, gaining lots of gold and experience.

Gnar snarled, growing tremendous in size, and his cock exceeded 8 inches in width and 16 in length. Miss Fortune's anus ripped apart, her intestines exploded, and her ass cheeks were severed from her body by the force of Mega Gnar's ejaculation. The monstrous cock finally ripped all the way through her body, splitting it completely in half. He let out a thundering roar.

"I'll finish this…" Darius said, as he charged at the colossal enemy.

Gnar turned around and flicked Darius, sending him into space. After he trampled around angrily for several more seconds, his massive, hulking body shrunk down until he was no taller than a few feet. The Wild Growth had worn off, and the rage gene was on cooldown.

Nidalee eyed her prey from the bushes that bordered the jungle. She threw her spear, but Gnar instinctively hopped over it. She then leapt at the target in cougar form, but Gnar's boomerang wacked her in the face.

"Shoo shoo? Bahnah!" the little creature laughed.

Nidalee was annoyed, and she picked up her spear.

Gnar simply stood where he was, waiting for her next attack.

"Point blank range? Thank you for co-operating."

"Gnar!"

Nidalee winded up her arm. She stood just two meters away. Spear-in-hand, she flexed her biceps and smirked. "Bye-bye…" She hurled the spear at the yordle's forehead. Just before it hit, Gnar hopped away. She hesitated, not believing her eyes, and then bounded into cougar form for the chase.

Gnar ran into the jungle, instinctively sensing that this foe was too strong for him, which was a conclusion he came to after only just barely being able to dodge the Huntress's spear. He hid behind a tree, hoping he would not be found.

Nidalee sniffed the air and followed the yordle's unique scent. She realized the creature's position after the scent turned intense in front of a large tree. She pounced and broke the tree in half, causing the yordle to flee. Then, she elegantly transitioned to human form to throw her spear, which missed again. It was in this moment that Nidalee decided to give up on this particular hunt. She watched in despair as the yordle ran away, but then she detected a large object right above her–the tree she had broken in half. "AAH!"

Gnar heard a loud shriek and a heavy thud, and his ears perked up. He turned around and decided to see what had happened. "Goova?" He approached the spot where the tree had fallen and saw Nidalee sitting on the ground next to it, breathing very fast. She did not seem to notice him yet, so he stayed hidden.

"That little shit…Wow…Almost…Died…"

Gnar unexpectedly observed Nidalee's bare chest, and instinctively went up to her and started sniffing her all over. "Vimaga!" he squeaked.

"What…The…" Her eyes narrowed. Looking down at the yordle, she absorbed the fact that her top had caught on a tree branch and was ripped off. "Ooh… I see… Well then…" She sneered and stood up, rubbing her breasts with her hands. "You like what you see?" She turned to the side and lifted up her pelt skirt, revealing her bubbly, voluptuous ass. The yordle's pupils enlarged. "Can we be friends?" she asked. Gnar nodded his head. "Good…" She slowly bent down and grasped his paws and placed them on her breasts. With her free hand, she started rubbing his tiny, erected cock. "Does that feel good, little one?"

"Onna legga…" Gnar squeaked.

"Come here…" She picked up the horny creature and raised his penis to her lips, kissing it sensually and smiling up at him. She brought him closer and enveloped his cock inside her hot mouth, sucking and licking all over. "Mmmmm!" Nidalee sucked harder, causing Gnar to moan loudly. She swarmed her arms around his sides, getting a firm hold, and then grinned devilishly at the yordle.

Gnar had a puzzled look, but he was feeling too good to believe there was a problem.

Nidalee pulled harder with her arms, pressing his body against her face. The trap had been set, and thus she sprung it, clamping down with her teeth on the small cock in her mouth.

Gnar was now alerted, and tried to get free, but it was too late. Even with all of his strength, he could not push her off.

Nidalee was delighted. She had managed to secure the enemy that had rendered her team mates useless. She knew that if she used any more of her jaw strength, the yordle would lose his member. She reveled in the helplessness of her prey.

Gnar began kicking around and clawing anywhere he could reach, but she responded by digging her claws into his back. His tough skin sliced like butter and warm blood flowed out.

Gnar's ears fell flat and he stopped moving, to which Nidalee responded by ceasing her claw-attacks.

She wanted to play with her food this time; it helped her to feel better after a difficult hunt. With her left arm still locking him against her, she brought her right hand down to his asshole and smashed her fist in. Gnar yelped and shrieked as her arm went up and down. Her pace quickened, and her teeth remained clamped into the base of his miniature cock. Nidalee could not remember the last time she had this much fun as she flexed her muscles and fisted the yordle's ass even more fiercely.

"Raag!" the animal whimpered.

She pulled her fist out of his asshole and grabbed his balls, squeezing them hard. She started to pull, making the creature shriek louder, until she yanked with all of her strength, ripping them off.

Gnar's cries echoed across Summoner's Rift.

Nidalee stared up into his eyes and smiled fiendishly.

Gnar knew now that he was going to bleed out. He stopped struggling in any way and relaxed, exchanging her sadistic gleam with an expression of hopelessness.

She used more of her jaw strength and felt her teeth sink into the tiny cock, nearly severing it. Blood ran down her throat. "Mmmmmmmm!" She licked the yordle's bleeding member. Usually, she feasted in cougar form, but she felt that this was more enjoyable for her prey. She squeezed the yordle's ass cheeks in her hands as she sucked the blood from his cock. With one final burst of jaw strength, her teeth clamped through Gnar's penis and severed it. Gnar did not even shriek this time, as the animal seemed to have accepted its fate. Nidalee held it up close to her so it could see the pieces of cock she was chewing up in her mouth. Eventually, she swallowed. "Yummy," she chuckled. Blood squirted out of Gnar's new holes. She hugged the yordle up against her and sucked the blood from his empty cockhole.

Gnar weakly played with her hair with his paws.

Nidalee pushed her tongue through his hole and sucked harder. This was the best tasting animal she had ever eaten. She squeezed his body against her face harder and pushed her tongue much deeper up his bleeding hole, savoring the flavor. She was drenched in blood, and continued to suck and gulp it down. "Mmmmm…" She squeezed his ass harder and started fisting it again, this time ripping apart his organs with her claws. After she pulled her hand out, she watched delightedly as Gnar's bodily fluids exited his body through his anus. Gnar wasn't moving or breathing now, so she transformed into an elegant cougar and began to feast.


End file.
